


Love was...

by Sipsthytea



Series: The Witcher and the Bard [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Disaster Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Geralt is a bi icon, He’s a bi disaster, I would too, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, Kids, Love at First Sight, M/M, Moving On, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Sorry Not Sorry, This is cute, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg is So Done, but like, he basically falls in love with them both, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: Jaskier is so sure he knows exactly what Love looks like.Except he doesn’t.Twice.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The Witcher and the Bard [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671085
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	Love was...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome! I hope you enjoy this, it’s a cute little fic I wrote a while ago. I hope you enjoy:)

Jaskier was sure he knew exactly what love was. He knew what it would look like too. 

Love would be a girl, soft and kind. Her voice would carry unsung melodies and she’d be beautiful. Her eyes would shine like emeralds, or maybe dance like the sea, or maybe calm his mind like the ground. Whoever she was, Jaskier was sure that Love would be recognizable from a distance. 

He was sure that Love would bound up to him a smile on her face, the words ‘I love you’ written on her tongue. Then, they’d get married and live happily ever after. 

Exactly like the stories his mother reads him. 

The stories of heroic knights and dashing princes, wicket dragons and damsels in distress. There was no question in Jaskier’s seven-year-old mind, he would know Love as soon as she walked into the room. 

But he didn’t. 

He didn’t know what she’d look like at all. 

“You’re going to fall on your face,” a voice said. 

Jaskier froze, hands stilling on the merry-go-round. Beneath his palms, the metal croaked, sifting as he turned, “What?”

“You’re going to fall on your face if you keep doing that,” the person said. It was a girl. 

She stood there, back hunched slightly, jaw misplaced. Her stringy raven hair fell down the sides of her face, framing her stunning lilac eyes. She was beautiful. 

“I will  **not** ,” he defied, eyebrows furrowing. Within him, something grew angry. Who was this strange girl telling him that he would fall on his face?

“You will  _ too _ ,” she muttered, cocking an eyebrow, misplaced jaw tightening, “I  _ know  _ you will.”

“Well, you're  _ wrong _ !” Jaskier shouted. The young boy took off in a sprint, little legs stomping against the ground as he pulled the metal. After a few moments, when it was most  **definitely** going fast enough, he pulled himself onto it. It spun beneath him, but his knees buckled and he was thrown backward. 

He landed on the ground with a painful thud, dirt clouding his shirt. A groan slipped past his lips, tears springing to his eyes. 

_ That really hurt! _

Jaskier lay there for a moment, staring at the world through dark brown strands of hair that fell over his eyes. The sunlight shone brightly above him, peeking through the trees faintly. 

“I told you,” the girl said. 

Footsteps approached him, slow and tentative. Soon, the girl blocked his vision. Stringy hair falling away from her face, jaw turned in a smirk, eyes dancing with humor. The sunlight outlined her, casting a soft halo to glow around her. It made Jaskier’s heart jump. 

Was this Love?

But that was impossible. Love was supposed to be soft and kind, not assertive and teasing. Love was supposed to have blue, or green, or brown eyes, not violet rays that spoke before her mouth did. She was supposed to be saved by Jaskier. 

“Here,” she continued, extending her hand out, “I’ll help you, you look like you need it.”

Jaskier stared at the hand before him, fingers slightly crooked and misshapen. The girl was a stranger, he’d hardly spoken to her, and yet he was so sure, so sure. 

He took her hand, “Thank you,” he breathed. 

He was so very sure that this  _ was  _ love. 

______

So maybe he didn’t know what love looked like. 

But he was sure that Love looked like Yennefer Vengerberg. 

Strong and sure, intellectual and assertive. She had raven hair and firey lilac eyes. She yielded for no one, no, people yielded for her. People bowed at her feet, worshiped the ground she stood on. 

  
  


Jaskier was no different. 

But once again, Jaskier’s never had good foresight. 

“Oh,” A voice rasped behind him, “I’m sorry, didn’t realize someone lived here.”

At fifteen years old you’d think that maybe, just maybe he’d have a stronger grasp of Love. But no, no he was just as clueless as all those years ago. 

“I don’t,” Jaskier responded, fingers plucking at chords on his guitar, “I just come here some times.”

“Well,” the voice responded, “I’ll just leave you then.” 

Footsteps moved away from Jaskier, “You don’t have to, I don’t really care. You won’t bother me.”

He continued to strum, mindless melodies echoing through the silence that fell between them. The wind blew quietly, carrying the scent of cigarette smoke and eucalyptus. A peaceful light fell over the crest of the abandoned house, dancing onto the roof and pooling at Jaskier’s feet. 

Silence fell between them again, songs and lyrics appearing within Jaskier’s mind, floating about. He did his best to pin them down, to capture the words and chords. He did his best to weave them together and form art, form music. But it was much harder than many can imagine. 

_ “A storm breaking on the horizon _

_ Of longing and heartache and lust _

_ She's always bad news _

_ It's always lose, lose _

_ So tell me, love, tell me, love _

_ How is that just?” _

He sang the words lowly, gentle strums following. No one would know it was about Yennefer, well, not this stranger that’s for sure. They’d never know how she made him feel, so, there was no pain in exposing himself. 

It wasn’t as if this stranger would become a big part of his life.

“Someone really broke your heart,” they scoffed, dragging in another deep puff of smoke. 

“Excuse me?” Jaskier sat up straight, pulling his guitar closer. Who did this stranger thing he was? 

“All I’ve said is that someone’s broken your heart.”

With a dry laugh, Jaskier turned, anger thrumming in his veins. He didn’t need to be reminded of the fact that Yen would never see him as more than a friend, as more than a brother. The very last thing he needed was someone, a stranger for that matter, rubbing it in his face. 

However, the words and spite died on his tongue. Bitter taste washed clean as a new one took its place, pure amazement. 

For the love of God, he really does have to stop getting angry at the future loves of his life. 

The stranger stood there, a cigarette resting comfortably between his index and middle finger, smoke drifting from it. His hair was pulled away from his face, silvery strands threatening to break free. He looked like he walked straight from one of Jaskier’s wet dreams, clad in a leather jacket and dark jeans, rings and a cigarette. 

_ This was totally not fair.  _

“I’m right, aren’t I?” He breathed in deeply, smoke falling gracefully from his lips, eyes training on the other teen lazily. 

Jaskier said nothing, words burned away from his throat, what was he meant to say? The stranger’s gaze was intense, piercing and absolute. Hazel eyes so light they could be considered golden, warm rays of silver swimming through them. 

And of course, he was right, but he didn’t need to know that. 

“I am right.”

Jaskier scrapped together his courage, “And? What if you are? Why is it your business?”

The stranger grunted, shrugging his shoulders, and flicking down his cigarette. He stood, popping his neck as he tettered closer to the edge of the roof, “It’s not, but I don’t get why someone would hurt something as beautiful as you.”

The stranger jumped down to the ground below, feet landing harshly on the grass. He spared Jaskier no glance, hands tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket, striding off. 

Jaskier watched him go, heart, leaping in his throat, thrumming against his vocal cords. A dark blush burned across his cheeks and down to his hands. 

“Are you kidding me?” He hissed, fingers tightening around the neck of his guitar, “I was not supposed to fall in love agian.”

He was  **not** supposed to fall in love again because he was so sure that Love was Yen. He was so sure Love was dark raven hair and lilac eyes. He was sure. 

It wasn’t long silver hair, honey pool eyes, or dark leather jackets. It wasn’t supposed to be a stranger he met on a roof. It really  _ wasn’t _ . 

But of course, it was. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this cute little fic! 
> 
> Don’t be shy, leave me a comment on your thoughts, corrections, or things you’d like to read in the future. 
> 
> [psa: comments keep me motivated and help me know that my work is being read and seen, so, please:) no pressure 🥺💕]


End file.
